callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaz
Gaz, callsign Bravo Five, was a member of the British Special Air Service and a veteran special forces operator featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. He may have come from London, as his accent suggests. Biography Career Gaz was part of an SAS field operations team led by Captain John Price, along with Sergeant "Soap" MacTavish. He is one of the few characters who aren't called by a rank (he is likely between Colour Sergeant and Lieutenant as he is above Sgt. MacTavish and below Cpt. Price). He assists the player on many missions, and is very intelligent. Bering Strait Gaz, along with Soap, Price, Wallcroft and Griffin, rode a chopper to board a cargo ship and retrieve a "package". They encountered heavy resistance on and inside the ship, but dispatched them. Once they found the package, which was actually a nuclear device, Price informed Big Bird that they needed transport, but Big Bird responded that there is no time, and that two bogies are headed their way. Gaz stated that they must be MiG's. After Soap got the shipping manifest, they started to exit the ship but not much later the MiG's fired on the ship. Gaz, Price, Soap and an SAS member were informed by Big Bird to get out of the ship. After running for their lives in the sinking ship, they made it to the chopper as the cargo ship, along with the package and their involvement, sunk in the stormy waves. Rescuing Nikolai A bit later he worked with Soap in retrieving code-name Nikolai, the Ultranationalist informant who told them about the cargo ship. He, along with Price, Soap, Sgt. Kamarov (leader of the Loyalists), the SAS and the Loyalists, assaulted an Ultranationalist controlled village. After withholding information to them about Nikolai"s location, Gaz loses his patience with Kamarov and threatens to push him off a cliff which causes Kamarov to tell them where Nikolai is - a house at the end of the village. Gaz cut the power of the house so Soap and Price could enter the house undetected but Gaz soon rejoined them. Inside they killed Ultranationalists Viktor and Sasha and soon rescued Nikolai. Gaz asked Nikolai if he was combat effective and they went to the extraction point. The four and Paulson then boarded a helicopter and began to head to a safehouse in Hamburg, Germany for Nikolai. Shot Down Later, their helicopter was shot down by a Surface-to-Air Missile. Gaz then announced Paulson and both of the pilots are dead and they began their getaway. Hunted by Ultranationalists and a chopper, they fought their way to a barn, where they killed many soldiers and took down the chopper using a Stinger. They are informed that an AC-130 has arrived to their rescue. As numerous enemies and vehicles approach them, the AC-130 destroyed all of them. The AC-130, callsign "Wildfire", continued to provide fire support as they continued to pass through Russia to Germany. Eventually after being assaulted by Ultranationalists, they were rescued by two Sea Knights. Capturing Al-Asad After hearing about the nuclear explosion, Nikolai informed them that Al-Asad was hiding in a village. Gaz, along with Captain Price, Soap, and Bravo Team, raided the village and breached each house for Al-Asad. Succeeding, Cpt. Price interrogated Al-Asad in a barn, but executed him when he found out that Imran Zakhaev supplied him the bomb. After hearing about Cpt. Price's assassination attempt on Zakhaev 15 years prior to the mission, the team was attacked by a very large number of Ultranationalists. They ambushed them with land-mines, but were forced to retreat after the Ultranationalists retaliate with smoke grenades and mortar fire. Gaz, Captain Price, and the rest of Bravo Team retreated to the barn at the top of the hill while Soap covered their escape by suppressing the enemies with a downed helicopter's Minigun and activated the last of the land-mines. They managed to hold their ground at the barn but were informed that the closest place the Marine's helicopter could land was at the bottom of the hill because of the SAM sites. Gaz was very angry to hear this, but Price told him to get to the bottom of the hill. He followed Soap as they escaped the Ultranationalists to the helicopter, where a squad led by Griggs covered them. The team escaped Azerbaijan and team up with the USMC in a joint operation. Chasing Victor Zakhaev After Imran had reportedly gone underground, Price came up with a plan to find him: capture Zakhaev's son, Victor. Teaming up with Kamarov and the Loyalists, they took out guards at a nearby station. Hours later, a military convoy and Victor arrived at the station. Gaz, disguised as an Ultranationalist, confirmed Victor was there and told the team to commence the ambush. Most of the convoy is destroyed, but Victor escaped. Captain Price instructed Soap and Griggs to chase Victor while they repelled the rest of the convoy. After they did this, Gaz and the others ran after Victor to find Soap and Griggs suppressed by enemy forces. Captain Price told Gaz to go with Soap and Griggs and chased Victor. They made it to an apartment building where they cleared the rooms of Ultranationalists. They cornered Victor at the top of the building, where Soap was instructed to take Victor's weapon. Victor, however, commited suicide. Nuclear crisis Gaz then went with the SAS and the USMC in another joint operation to retake a Russian nuclear site from Zakhaev. After they saved Griggs, they cut electric fence power for Sniper Team Two to infiltrate the launch facility. But Imran Zakhaev launched two ICBMs with nuclear warheads, targeting the eastern seaboard of the United States. Fighting their way into the base, they cut through exhaust shafts to rappel into the base. At this point Gaz was sent to the security room with some of the force while John Price, Soap and Griggs made their way to the control room, inputted the abort codes, and destroyed the missiles in the air. Chased by Imran Zakhaev After managing to save the eastern United States from nuclear destruction, Gaz and the team commandeers three of the bases' jeeps to escape. They are pursued through the Russian mountains by the Ultranationalists, but a Hind destroyed a bridge, cutting off their escape. With no means of escape, the team is forced into a last stand effort until friendly reinforcements arrived. A gas truck exploded behind the team, knocking him out. Gaz was pushed to the middle of the bridge by the explosion, unconscious and wounded. Imran Zakhaev then approached the incapacitated soldiers with two bodyguards, and Soap watched helplessly as Zakhaev shot Gaz in the head, killing him. Gaz is last seen on the ground lifeless as Sergeant Kamarov arrives. Gallery File:Gaz.jpg|Gaz in Blackout. File:GazFNG.jpg|Gaz in F.N.G.. Gaz Crew Expendable.JPG|Gaz in "Crew Expendable". File:Game over.jpg|Gaz is killed by Imran Zakhaev. File:Gaz.png|Gaz in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Reflex edition Gaz Sins of the Father.png|A disguised Gaz in 'The Sins of the Father'. Gaz cod4.jpg|Another look at Gaz in "Crew Expendable" Quotes Trivia *He is perhaps best known for his humorous quotes and sharp wit. *If the player opens the .iwd files on the main folder of the game, they can see one folder called Airplane and a file saying Gaz. The voice is the same voice heard when Mile High Club is loading. The player can also hear a similar voice to Gaz's during "Mile High Club". *Contrary to popular belief, Gaz isn't present during the events of Mile High Club, as Soap's Journal states that this after the events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, but before the events Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Gaz's signature weapon is a G36C with a Tasco Red Dot Reflex Sight (The one that is equipped on the M4A1 in "Charlie Don't Surf"). *Gaz is the SAS announcer in Multiplayer. *Craig Fairbrass, the voice actor for Gaz, provides the voice acting for Ghost in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and the voice for Wallcroft in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *Strangely, in "Ultimatum" and "All In", he uses his signature G36C, but in "No Fighting In The War Room", the player can see that he uses a modified version of the M4A1. *In the E3 2007 demo of Call of Duty 4, Gaz was originally named Griggs. *Gaz always wears a hat with a British flag on it, except in "Crew Expendable". *The player can use the "noclip" console command on the PC to see Gaz's death from a closer angle. From the side, it appears that Zakhaev shoots Gaz in the upper back, but from Soap's view it appears he was shot in the head. In some cases, Zakhaev will shoot the ground almost a foot behind Gaz, yet it still causes his head to explode with blood. *Gaz doesn't seem to have a rank; this can be seen by his tag, as he is simply referred to as "Gaz". He is a lower rank than Price, as he refers to him as "Sir", but most likely a higher rank than Soap and others. *In the opening cutscene for "Heat", he answers Price, "Let's do this." This quote is also said by Ghost during the beginning seconds of Modern Warfare 2's "The Hornet's Nest". *In the level "Crew Expendable", Gaz says "I like to keep this for close encounters" as he pulls out a W1200 shotgun, a reference to the film Aliens. Also, the weapon he was previously holding disappears when he pulls his shotgun out. *In "Game Over", Gaz shouts "Stop the bloody truck!" even though he is the one driving. *He was speculated to be Simon "Ghost" Riley, but this was proven false; they only have the same voice actor. *Gaz insists that after the team has completed their operation in Russia, they should stop by London before departing to the USA; this along with his accent suggests he is from London. *Both Gaz and Ghost are killed on the 6th day and killed by their respective main antagonist by a high caliber handgun. *He bears a slight resemblance to his voice actor, Craig Fairbrass. *He is the only character voiced by Craig Fairbrass to have his face revealed, as Ghost's appearance in the comics is artist drawn and not confirmed to be his actual face, and Wallcroft's face is never revealed, indeed, Wallcroft's eyes are not even confirmed, as he uses one of the SAS skins from multiplayer. *At the end of the mission 'Safehouse', Gaz says "Sir, it's his cell phone". This is odd due to the fact that Gaz is English and more likely to of said 'mobile phone' or just 'mobile'. *"Crew Expendable" and "The Sins of the Father" are the only missions where Gaz is seen wearing something other than a vest, BDU trousers, A cap with a British flag, and a jacket. In "Crew Expendable", he is wearing a helmet, gas mask and standard line SAS kit, and "The Sins of the Father" shows him wearing a stolen enemy uniform. es:Gaz Category:Characters Category:SAS Members Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters Category:Modern Warfare Series Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters Category:SAS Members Category:British Category:Killed in Action Category:SAS